


Haruhi in a Fruits Basket

by Sassy_and_scifi



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_and_scifi/pseuds/Sassy_and_scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi goes to visit her cousin Tohru and gets a lot more than she was originally expecting. With the host club calling her every day, what is she to do besides be herself and ignore them while having fun with her new friends. But amidst this commotion will a secret or two pop up? (Terrible summary but actually good enough for me to come out of my shell and post so please enjoy!) HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Anime Fanfic so bare with me here. It's not the average Host Club/Fruits Basket crossover so Haruhi is not a secret Sohma but a distant relative of the Honda's on her father's side. Although she is not effected by the Sohma curse, I am still debating on whether her mother's side of the family will have a curse of some kind and what type. Opinions and ideas are always accepted in comments and PM's but will not always be used. If I can figure out how I will make a poll on my page asking who Haruhi will be paired up with. Possibilities are: Hatsuharu, Shigure, Yuki, or Hatori. Votes will also be accepted through comments (and harem votes are perfectly fine because who doesn't love a good harem?) Anyways, Please enjoy the story and if you would like to beta please PM me!

Chapter 1

Host Club

"I already told you where I was going for my summer you rich bastards!"  
It was the day before her first summer vacation at Ouran University and after the day's activities, Haruhi's Senpais and friends had hounded her with questions about how she was spending her summer this year. As usual each offered to take her to separate exotic and fairly expensive locations that she had kindly turned down for her own humble vacation. Her vacation this year was to visit her distant cousin Tohru whom she had not seen since they were both four years old. She was very excited and was determined to go alone and not drag the whole Host club along every step of the way.  
"But Haruhi!" Tamaki, who was now in his second year of University, screeched, falling to the ground in exaggerated agony, a habit he had not gotten rid of in three years. "My daughter can't go see family alone! The Host Club must accompany you like the true gentlemen we are!" He stood up with newly found vigor and rushed to the door. "Lets go Haruhi! Your family is waiting."  
Haruhi's anger was boiling inside of her as she let her hair fall in front of her eyes and a dark aura that even Nekozawa-Senpai would be proud of resonated off of her small body. "That is enough, Tamaki-Senpai." She spoke just barely holding her anger inside. "I will be traveling alone to where my cousin is staying and you," She extends her index finger in the direction of his face, "will do whatever you were planning to do before you heard of my trip." Every Host Club member could feel the darkness surrounding their favorite brunette except for one.  
"But Haruhi!" The oblivious, tall blonde whined. "I planned on spending the summer with you!"  
At that point Haruhi could stand no more of Tamaki's complaining. "Shut it Senpai!" She screamed causing an eerie silence to fall over the room. "I am going to my cousin Tohru's house alone. You are not coming, the Host Club is not coming," She sent a glare Kyoya's way causing him to flinch, "and my father is not coming. Tohru got special permission from the head of the family she is staying with to allow me, and only me, to come and stay with her this month. I will not be breaking any of his rules, as Akito Sohma is a very strict man." Kyoya widened his eyes at the name of the head, but hid the action quickly behind the glare of his glasses. "Now, I have a flight in two hours that I do not intend to miss. Goodbye." With that comment, Haruhi made her way across the room, opened the door, and slammed it behind her.  
The Host Club stared at the door for a few moments in silence, still processing the outburst that came from their usually understanding female host. "You've really done it now, boss." The Hitachiin twins said in unison, coming up to Tamaki, Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left.

"Even I wouldn't mess with her now." Kaoru said putting his hands behind his head in a laid back gesture.

"At least not for a week." Hikaru said smirking.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, resulting in another glare to come off of them. "I agree that it would be in the Host Club's best judgment to stay away from Haruhi for at least a week. Even so, it is worrisome that she will be staying with the Sohma's considering the rumors that have circulated around them in the past and the present."

At that moment, Tamaki came out of his trance and hurried to Kyoya's side. "What do you mean 'rumors'?"

Honey had also become worried at this statement and tears began to fill his eyes as Mori put him on his shoulders. "Will Haru-Chan be alright?"

Kyoya looked down at his notes and, sighing, spoke in a complete monotone. "I'm sure Haruhi will be completely fine as long as she stays away from Akito. He has acquired quite a bad name when handling people whether they are family or business partners. The rest of the family, although more of a mystery than him, should be fine." The other members let out a sigh of relief at that fact and remained silent until Kyoya spoke once again. "As all matters have been discussed and resolved, I now call this meeting to an end." With that they all picked up their stuff and left to their separate houses.

XxLinexX

"Do you think Haru-Chan will be alright, Takashi?" Honey asked in his usual childlike fashion.

Mori thought about the notions Kyoya had made during the meeting after host club activities and came to the conclusion that Haruhi had the good sense to stay away from those who would hurt her. Then again, the incident at the beach four years former to this day was not a good example of his prediction. He schooled his face into one void of emotion and replied with a low, "Yes."

Honey frowned knowing what his cousin was thinking and climbed onto his shoulders from his earlier position next to him. "At least she can defend herself because of the lessons she been taking from us. She's learned a lot these last three years and could probably beat some of the top martial artists in Japan by now. "

Mori hummed in agreement to the small blonde's comment with his lips twitching upward when he remembered her flipping one of the black belts in the Martial Arts Club onto his back, effectively knocking him out.

XxLinexX

Hikaru sat dejectedly in the limo taking him and his identical red headed twin home to their estate. He stared out the window with a slightly bored expression thinking about how the summer would be no fun without his favorite toy to play with day after day like he has been doing for the last year they've all been in University together. Kaoru noticed his brother's sorry state and scooted closer to him on the leather, bench-like seat. He took Hikaru's hand into his own and squeezed it softly to let him know that he would not be alone in this insufferable boredom that would take over them for as long as their Haruhi was gone. Although Kaoru did not love Haruhi in the same way as his brother, he still cared for her in a brother-like fashion and would be both worried and bored without her by his side where he can play with and watch over her. Hikaru leaned his head on his twin's shoulder and sighed. "It's no fun without her anymore."

Kaoru stroked his brother's hair and relaxed. "I know, but we only have to deal with it for a little while. Soon we will have her back and hopefully she will still be ours."

Hikaru scrunched up his nose at the previous comment but could not deny that he was thinking that Haruhi's heart would be taken away from them while staying with her cousin and the Sohmas as well. He had heard of them with their 'almost unnaturally beautiful' looks and 'attractive charisma' and knew that there was a chance, although slight, that their kind Haruhi could fall for them. "I won't give her up that easily." He said with a frown.

"I know, Hikaru."


	2. Fruits Basket

Chapter 2

Fruits Basket

The sun was just peaking over the horizon and there was already a commotion beginning in Shigure Sohma’s house. Most of the people whom resided in the house were still fast asleep but for a certain two young adults, the day had just begun and for one out of the two, there was work to do. Tohru Honda, who was now a first year in University, was too busy scrubbing the floors until she could see her reflection to notice a certain orange top come into the kitchen about to go on a morning run. Kyo Sohma, sporting running clothes and a towel in his pocket, was slightly surprised to see his brunette girlfriend up this early in the morning, but then remembered that her cousin was coming in that night. He bent down next to her and put his hand on hers so to not startle her and kissed her cheek. Immediately a rosy blush flourished on her cheeks and she turned slightly and smiled lovingly at him. She noticed his attire and asked, “Are you going on your morning run?”  
Kyo gave her one of his rare smiles and kissed her nose before he responded, getting up. “Yeah, I am. I’ll be back within the hour though. I’ll help you clean, since I know how much this visit means to you.”  
Tohru popped up on her feet and enveloped him in a hug and he didn’t turn since she had broken the curse two years prior. “You really don’t have to do that. I can manage the cleaning myself. I know how much you dislike it and I actually kind of like it so its really no big-”  
Kyo cuts her rambling off with a kiss. When they separated Kyo put his forehead on hers and stated, “I’m going to clean with you, no rambling to try and get me to not do it. Besides, I kind of like cleaning when it’s with you. They both blush a little as they separate. Once his blush calms down Kyo heads towards the door and puts on his running shoes. “I’ll be back in less than an hour then we’ll clean.”

XxLinexX

After his run, Kyo barged in the door chuckling to himself, thinking that no one besides Tohru would be awake in the house yet. He really wanted to see Tohru’s face after he called out, “Honey, I’m home!”  
He walked into the kitchen only to find a lot more people than he originally expected and each one was hysterical as they looked at his now shocked face.  
“I didn’t know you were into that kind of relationship! If I had I would have made Tohru an apron that would be perfect for the homelife fantasy.” Ayame was extatic about this new discovery and gestured broadly to the shape of his new piece.  
“Oi! Its not like-”  
“If Tohru and Kyo are mama and papa, can I be their child?” Momiji said innocently in his still childlike body.  
“Listen here you little-”  
“Is that really a fantasy you have?” A slightly bored Hatsuharu asked.  
“What? No!”  
Hatori and Yuki were just smirking in the corner while Shigure was covering Tohru’s ears, preserving her innocence for at least one more day.  
“Ah, shut it. I don’t need your stupid opinions on what may or may not be my fantasy. Besides it was just a joke to see how she would react.” Kyo said, slightly flushed.  
“Su~re.” was everyone’s response.  
“So,” Momiji said to Tohru effectively changing the subject. “When’s your cousin coming and what’s she like?”  
Tohru suddenly jumped when the questioning turned to her and widened her smile with a sparkle in her eyes. “Well I haven’t seen her since I was four so I don’t know what she’s like now but I used to really look up to her even though we were the same age. She’s supposed to land at 5 tonight but there’s supposed to be a tailwind that will get her here by 4:30. I am so excited I can barely stand!” She exclaimed with her eyes looking towards the ceiling.  
“She sounds like she would be really fun to play with!” Momiji yells, doing a dance around the crowded kitchen.  
“Social matters aside we were sent here to help you with cleaning and make sure everything goes by smoothly as Momiji has discovered something very interesting about the broken curse.” Hatori said drawing all eyes to him. “You see even though we can now hug members of the opposite gender without turning into animals, there is still a chance we change of our own will. What this means is, if we actually wanted to change we still would be able to. Momiji has actually done this multiple times now without fail after actually missing being a rabbit and wanting to be one once again. We have come now though because he has also done it accidentally a few times when he was just thinking of it. We need to avoid this while Haruhi, Tohru’s cousin, is staying here.” Everyone nodded and then went their separate ways to clean and make sure everything was perfect for the arrival of Tohru’s cousin.

XxLinexX

Haruhi had just arrived home from Ouran and just had to grab her suitcase before her father would drive her to the airport. She had a little more than an hour and a half to get to the airport and to her plane. Usually it would be a walk in the park to get there on time, but not to Haruhi, not with Ranka as a father. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her father more than anyone else in the world and would do anything for him, but he was a bit overdramatic with everything, including his goodbyes. “Daddy will miss you, Haruhi!” A certain redheaded transvestite cried for the umpteenth time hugging his daughter to his chest and spinning her around.  
“I’ll miss you too, dad but I really need to get to the airport or else I’ll miss my flight.” Haruhi was now really worried about missing her flight and once she wiggled free from her dad’s vice-like grip, she ran out the door and into the car with Ranka following close behind.  
The ride to the airport was full of warnings to stay away from strange boys and to stay alongside Tohru every step of the way. Ranka told her that if she were to get a job to pay back the Sohmas for the accommodations, to keep it a secret because even in the University, it is grounds for expulsion to have a job of any kind. Haruhi took the advice to heart and left the car when they got to the airport, taking her bag with her.  
She managed to get to her terminal just in time to catch her flight and got to her seat quickly. She sat down in the only available seat and waited patiently for their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting is coming soon and I still need a pairing! Please, please, please comment who you want Haruhi paired up with! So far I have two votes for Yuki on Instagram so that is whom I am going to lean towards for now, though that may change in the future (and don't worry you reverse harem lovers, there will be plenty of romantic moments with all of them and it shall be fantastic. Until my next update, I bid you ado!


	3. An Exciting Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post it on this site... Sorry!

Chapter 3

An Exciting Arrival

When Tohru said that she was going to be waiting for her at the airport with her friends, Haruhi was not expecting the unique mob of people that were waiting at the gate with Tohru standing in front holding a sign that said ‘Haruhi Fujioka’ in bold letters. At first she only saw Tohru with her signature smile holding out the sign and looking straight forward like a deer in headlights, but then she began to expand her area of vision and the next thing she saw was an arm wrapped around her cousin’s shoulders that connected to an orange haired man who looked suspiciously like Hikaru and Kaoru but with more catlike features.   
Once she fully broadened her line of sight she saw a man with grey hair and princely, almost girl-like features, a man that looked to be his older brother with longer grey hair, a small boy (or maybe… Man?) with blonde hair who looked a lot like Honey, a boy with, what looked to be natural, black and white hair, a man with one eye covered by his dark hair, and an overly excited black haired man with flowers dancing around him as he looked to be humming a little tune.   
Haruhi stopped for a moment to fully take in this new group of people and looked back at the terminal almost hoping she could have stayed with her own crazy group, but then she faced back forward with a new determination and walked towards the group with a wave, effectively catching their eye. Once she was in front of Tohru she took the sign out of her hands and hugged her tightly as they hadn’t seen each other in years. She felt as Tohru hugged back and smiled. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
Tohru lets go of the hug and smiles once again at her, linking their hands together. “I missed you, too! We have so many things to talk about!” As they continued to talk, the men around them began to grow more and more uncomfortable. Well, that is, except for the long silver haired male and the black haired male who disappeared into their own little fantasy worlds as soon as they saw the short haired brunette walk over and press her short self up against their lovely Tohru’s body in a loving embrace.   
The orange haired man had finally had enough and interrupted them with a rudely toned, “Forget about somebody?” and while Tohru spun around and mumbled multiple apologies, Haruhi turned to him with a glare that rivaled Honey’s after an interrupted nap and asked, “Who might you be?”   
Taken aback by her glare the man widened his eyes and hesitantly said, “I’m Kyo Sohma, Tohru’s boyfriend,” then mumbled, “not like you needed to know.”  
Haruhi’s already narrowed eyes twitched in annoyance as she registered Kyo’s tone. She then took a deep breath and turned to Tohru and said, “I certainly hope he treats you well and isn’t the ass his first impression has made him out to be.”  
Kyo hissed as Tohru tried to persuade Haruhi that he ‘isn’t as bad once you get to know him’. The man with short silver hair, sensing the mood, decided that introducing himself would be in the best interest of everyone.   
“I’m sorry about his rudeness Miss, my name is Yuki Sohma and I live with Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure. What would you like me to call you?”   
Haruhi turned slightly to see a handsome man with short gray hair that reflected an almost purple color. Haruhi, although completely oblivious to his looks as she usually is, smiled towards the man’s politeness and put her hand out. “I am Haruhi Fujioka, please call me Haruhi.”   
Yuki shook Haruhi’s hand with a polite smile, “Nice to meet you, Haruhi-san.”   
“Nice to see that Tohru is living with someone who is respectful.”  
A faint “Hey!” was heard from a certain redhead as Yuki smirked amused at the interesting brunette before him.  
At that moment, Shigure and Ayame felt it was their time to shine and introduce themselves to this beautiful young woman.   
“Hello Haruhi-chan!” They said in unison, “My name is Shigure Sohma,” “and mine is Ayame Sohma,” “but you can call us Ayame- and Shigure- sama.”   
Haruhi’s smile stretched and her eyes narrowed into slits. Pointing to each one in turn, she said, “I think I prefer calling you Pervert-san number 1 and you Pervert-san number 2 (Hentai? Whatever…).”   
Shigure and Ayame just brushed the insults off and continued to complement the girl on her wit and quick thinking. Haruhi rolled her eyes thinking of the response that would have gotten from the host club and turned to introduce herself to the others there who were watching the interaction in silence.   
She bowed to the group and introduced herself in a formal manner. “Hello. I am Haruhi Fujioka, please take care of me.” The others, slightly taken aback at being addressed, hesitated before introducing themselves.   
A tall man with black hair swooping over one of his eyes stepped forward and formally bowed just as Haruhi had done. “I am Hatori Sohma. I apologize for the childish behavior of my cousins.”  
Haruhi smiled and nodded appreciating the manners this man held. She then noticed a small boy (man?) with blond hair sneaking next to Hatori and turned her attention to him. He hesitated blushing in cute shyness a bit as he saw that the beautiful woman’s gaze was directed to him. “Hi! I’m Momiji Sohma, nice to meet you!”   
Haruhi froze at the deja voo that crashed over her like a wave in Malibu. Honey? Momiji? How can two look and act the same as each other and not have had any interaction? She quickly recovered and smiled at the cute boy in front of her extending her hand and shaking his. "Nice to meet you, Momiji-San." Momiji smiled and went to stand next to her and introduce her to the next person.  
"Haruhi-San, this is Hatsuharu-kun." Momiji said gesturing to the quiet male with the black and white hair. Haruhi had examined his appearance earlier but the hair color still slightly puzzled her. Her curious and inquisitive nature compelled her to investigate further. She stepped slowly towards the man and reached her hand out. "Do you mind if I touch your hair?"   
Hatsuharu was slightly stunned but quite suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "Sure, Haruhi-chan." Haruhi nodded and ran her hands through his hair making observations as she went. Hatsuharu looked like he was enjoying himself a bit too much but no one felt the need to stop Haruhi from completing her experiment. Soon enough she removed her hands and nodded her head in an approving gesture. Hatsuharu continued to smirk and leaned in closer to Haruhi. "You know, if you want proof that my hair is natural we can go into-"   
"No!" Everyone shared looks of horror as Haruhi simply ignored his behavior and picked her bags up once again.   
"Well I believe that introductions are done with so it would be nice if we may go to where I am staying for my visit. I'm sorry to rush things but I'm really tired and would appreciate a nap right about now." She laughed a little and began to move.   
"Haruhi-San, please allow me to take your bags." Yuki quickly whisked her bags into his own hands and smiled at her as she blushed at his excellent manners. After the weight of her bags were out of her hands, the walk to the car and the ride to the house felt like no time. Once there, Yuki led her to her room and told her to take her time collecting her bearings and that he and the others would be downstairs if she needed them.  
Once he was gone, Haruhi took out her phone to call her dad to tell him of her arrival and then call Kyoya to do the same. What she didn't expect was the entire host club being with Kyoya at the time of call.   
"HOW'S MY DARLING DAUGHTER DOING?" Tamaki's voice vibrated her eardrums at a deafening level but she was still able to appreciate his worry for her.  
"I'm fine Tamaki-Senpai. I have gotten off the plane hassle free and met the Sohmas. They are a great family to be staying with and I couldn't have been given better accommodations if I had gone to a 5-star hotel." She added in a few white lies in order to keep his questioning to a minimum.  
"Just call us if you need anything, alright?" The twins sounded worried but Haruhi just smiled and agreed to do so.   
"Alright Haruhi, if that is all I believe it is best for us to talk at a later date. Good night." With that, Kyoya hung up and Haruhi set up for a small nap before she went downstairs to her housemates.


	4. Day 1 Part 1

When Haruhi awoke she was alarmed to see that she wasn’t in her own room, but instead was in a room with wooden floors and a sliding door going into it. She quickly remembered that she was staying with her cousin Tohru until school started up again and relaxed back onto the mat she was given to sleep in. She looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to wake herself fully for the busy day ahead of her. She turned her head to the right where an old analog clock hung on the plaster wall and squinted in order to read the time without her glasses on. Eventually giving up, she rolled onto the floorboards and grunted while getting up, clearly not a morning person. She shuffled over to where her glasses were and put them on; careful not to leave her fingerprints on the glass. She then turned back to the clock and analyzed the positions of its hands. 6:30. Way too early to be awake…   
Haruhi sighed at her misfortune and forced herself to slide the door to her room open despite the fact that her bed was calling out to her trying to make her stay and keep it warm. She made an extreme effort in putting one foot in front of the other going down the stairs and managed not to fall which caused the imaginary streamers to go off in her head in an act of celebration.   
The hall in front of Haruhi seemed to get longer as she stared into its abyss, but she figured that if she had already made it this far, a hall was probably the least of her worries. She proceeded down the hall and as soon as she saw the mats on the floor of the dining room she practically dove to sit on one and put her head down on the table. She heard a low chuckle from the door to the kitchen, but only stirred when she heard a cup being placed down in front of her. Reached out to the cup and drank the warm liquid inside. She sighed happily and looked up to her savior, none other than Shigure Sohma.   
“You looked like you needed some tea to wake you up. You’re kind of like Hatori and Kyo in that way.” Shigure smiled softly at Haruhi’s silent enjoyment of the cup in her hands and pondered how she and her cousin Tohru could be such opposites despite their lineage and closeness in the past. He then rolled his eyes at his own thoughts while thinking about his own cousins and their personality differences.  
Haruhi saw this rolling of the eyes but didn’t think much of it as she was too busy guzzling down her tea to care. Once the tea had reached its end, Haruhi smiled pleasantly at Shigure.  
“Thank you so much for this tea, Pervert-San number 1.”  
Shigure began to sulk as he went back to the kitchen when he heard Haruhi’s less than adequate nickname for him and Haruhi continued to smile happily getting up to go get dressed up the stairs.  
She hopped up the stairs and put on her favorite pink dress and comfortable pink shoes. By the time she got downstairs her cousin Tohru was also dressed and on her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Haruhi shook her head. She had not gotten dressed up to stay inside eating all day. She quickly walked over to Tohru and tugged her out of the house and onto the trail leading to town.  
”Haruhi, I need to make breakfast for everyone.”  
“Nope.” Haruhi’s answer was short and to the point. Tohru would not be those boys’ maid while Haruhi was around. There was no way in hell Tohru would be treated the same way she was when she didn’t even have a debt. Sure, they let her stay with them, but their were no contracts and there was no private police force to threaten her with. They were going out for breakfast. That was final.


End file.
